elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jorrvaskr
Symbol When walking up to the front door/entrance, there is a symbol carved on the lower portion wooden portion on the dragon post to your right. I don't know what it is. Does anyone here? Looks like an upisde down equalilateral triangle with a circle whose center is the vertex than points downward, and there's a line going from the middle of the oppoiste edge straight down to the edge of the circle. Here's my crummy MS paint rendition of it. Jabberwock xeno (talk) 23:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's the Shadowmark for "Danger". Thieves Guild members use that sign to warn other Thieves not to steal from there. --— Radical D (bother \ 23:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's clearly the Danger mark. Which makes sense since stealing from the Companion's is a good way to get dead. Tyrasis (talk) 04:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Was a shadowmark really neccesary, I mean it should kind of be obvious that a famous group of WARRIORS that brought humans to Skyrim should probably not be screwed with. Mask2697 ::You don't think some newly joined up thief wouldn't think "I know how I'll impress everybody!!! I'll steal from the companions! nobody EVER thought of that before!" This symbol says, "No kid. Really, it's been thought of before." - TandyBomb 18:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Any chests in here? Are there any chest to store loot for long term? 06:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC)zomge Still no answer about safe storage in Jorrvaskr once you join up? Has anybody tested it? - TandyBomb 18:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Stealing The last point in the trivia section mentions that the steel weapons will be stolen until you join the Companions. Is this really worth mentioning? This is how every owned object everywhere in the game works. As your reputation with the owner grows, the value of items you can obtain for free rises. Tyrasis (talk) 07:03, January 29, 2012 (UTC)] I agree that it is highly unneccesary to add, especially seeing there are far more valuable items in the display cases and even on Eorland Greymanes forge. besides steel objects are easy to get and you can immediatly get that upgrade for smithing Mask2697 (talk) 14:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Mask2697 Strange Tent? On my main profile I have completed basically everything in the game. and I noticed there is an empty tent outside the building and thought it looked unfamiliar. I live around whiterun and noticed no one using it. The reason why I mentioned before that I have completed everything is because on a newgame i walked by and noticed that the tent was missing. Whose tent is that? I'm sure it isn't DLC related. Did you side with the stormcloaks during the civil war questline, because thats probably Heimskrs tent, which you wouldn't know as 90% of people immediately kill him (I did on half my playthroughs as well)Mask2697 (talk) 22:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) It maybe a easter egg or a reference to the book and the movie 'Fight Club'. Expanded Hi! I am Jess. I have been playing lots of Skyrim lately, so I have also been looking into bugs. I noticed on the Jorrvaskr page that there was a bug listed: * 360 Farkas continues to talk to the Dragonborn as they are in the Companions living quarters. Well I believe I have a bug to add to that list, and where as Farkas continuing to talk your ear off may be annoying, my bug is twice as annoying on the Playstation 3. The first time I played Skyrim and came here, they did it. I recently restarted my game to re-enjoy Skyrim. Both Farkus and Vilkas are now running around unsheathing their swords (not attacking me) and continue to prompt to talk to me, even when I run as far away in the building as I can. Very annoying. 14:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Jess Do you have a bounty in any hold? I read somewhere that several of the Companions have guard scripts built in, and unless you pay off all of your bounties or serve time in jail, no matter where you're wanted, it may become impossible to complete some quests or walk around Jorrvaskr without their constant haranguing. 04:40, February 10, 2015 (UTC)Mike